


Two Immortals Walk Into a Bar

by swankkat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankkat/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one...





	Two Immortals Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pellaaearien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistaken Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256533) by [Pellaaearien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/pseuds/Pellaaearien). 



Inspired by Pella's Doctor Who/Lucifer crossover fic, purely self-indulgent crack art.


End file.
